


Resistance Is Futile

by WillSherJohnKhan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: AU, Borg Queen Molly, Captive Khan, F/M, The Borg Quuen intends to make Khan her consort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: From A Phoenix RisesIn the final death throes before succumbing to complete annihilation, one final report was sent to the far reaches of the Delta Quadrant, to the Borg’s central base at Unicomplex.What it contained, and whether it was received is unknown...Disclaimer:I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.





	Resistance Is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate reality story inspired by the events in A Phoenix Rises. Basically Molly Hooper wasn’t on the USS Enterprise. She was in a distant quadrant...

***

ALPHA QUADRANT

Revenge was an unknown concept to the Borg because they had never encountered anyone capable of defeating them, until now.

So as the Borg Cube finally lost its battle with the artificial black hole, created by yet another unknown, a substance simply termed Red Matter, the collective hive within met their end in the knowledge that the probe they had launched had cleared the rupture in space, and was now hurtling its way to the far reaches of the Delta Quadrant. The information it carried they believed would lead to a suitable reprisal.

But they had miscalculated.

***

DELTA QUADRANT

Upon its immediate arrival at the Unicomplex, the data relating to their demise was deemed immaterial to the one who accessed it. She had evolved to be the only member of the collective capable of disengaging from the hive mind, to reinstate the capability to maintain individual thought, an ability for which the Borg Queen was truly grateful.

For her interest had been piqued by the other data that had been collected, specifically pertaining to the Federation Starship that had engaged the Borg Cube. In particular her focus remained on one member of its crew.

The one they called Khan.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments most welcome as always. :-)


End file.
